What's in a name?
by Plan9 Channel7
Summary: Do you write evil net to beryllium on the periodic table? Or do you do love hearts next to Uranium and Neptunium? Or even draw a data computer next to Mercury? Some Senshi aren't so lucky to have a element with their name on it. At study buddies one night they realise this. So the fight begins...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short Fanfiction I thought up in science when we started doing the periodic table. It may not be that funny- that's because I suck at humour. Please R&R! Sailor moon doesn't belong to me and neither does the periodic table! **

Do you write evil net to beryllium on the periodic table?

Or do you do love hearts next to Uranium and Neptunium?

Or even draw a data computer next to Mercury?

Did you ever realise that sailor moon is written all over the periodic table before you found this?

_Japan, Azabu Juuban High school _

"Ami-chan did you take notes on our homework? I kinda dozed off." Usagi yawned loudly as she walked out of the school.

"Yes, we have to find out about the periodic table."

"Eh? What's that?" Usagi asked stupidly, per-usual

"Usagi! Well you see, everything is made up of elements and elements are made up of atoms. There are lots of elements so to know what they are scientists devised a table."

"Ahhhh. I get now!" She mustered unconvincingly.

"Get what? I bet you dozed off in class again Usagi!" Usagi turned around to see Makoto with her arms crossed and Minako sighing.

"We have to research the atomic elemental table!" Usagi replied defensively, her pink scarf blowing in the wind.

"You mean the periodic table." Makoto laughed.

"Hey guys, we are going to study at Rei's tonight, The others will be there." Minako intervened wisely.

_They all got on the bus unknowing of what was about to happen…_

"Me too. Lets study together!"

"Yay! If T.A are doing it our school is really good for doing it too!"

"It's called the curriculum!" Rei smacked her head in frustration. Phobos and Deimos flew in the room and sat on her shoulder as they did when she was frustrated.

"Why does Queen Beryl get an element?" Usagi moaned circling her unreadable pink Japanese writing saying evil next to beryllium.

"Tellu got one too." Makoto looked up.

"Oh well, it is rather interesting." Ami smiled as she started her 5th page of her neat black writing ordered into paragraphs.

"Says she who gets her own element." Minako grumbled.

"It is just a coincidence I am senshi of a planet which shares the name of a element Mercury, a silver-white poisonous heavy metallic chemical element that is liquid at ordinary temperatures and is used especially in batteries, in dental amalgam, and in scientific instruments ,also known as quick silver." Ami said.

"Can you please repeat that? Slowly." asked Usagi her hand struggling to keep up with the rapid outbreak on Mercury.

"Yo!" The girls turned around to see Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. They all were wearing their school uniform still, apart from Haruka, who was wearing her dirtied riding gear.

"Konnichiwa!"

"What are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"The amalgam element table!" Usagi smiled like a cheshire cat.

"An amalgam is used in dentistry often made by Mercury." Setsuna spoke robotically.

"The periodic table!" Rei sweatdropped at Usagis sheer stupidity.

"Bringing us back to the point, Ami chan is the only senshi to have an element named after her planet!" Minako said jealously. If she could shoot lasers out of her cornflower blue right now she would.

"Wait a sec! Michi aren't we doing the periodic table?"

"Hai!"

"If I'm correct there is a Uranium and Neptunium." Michiru spoke softly and calmly.

"There is! No fair!" Usagi sulked.

"Ha, ha, imagine moonium." Haruka laughed, ruffling Usagis hair. Michiru joined in, her laugh was like the tinkling bells of a wind chime.

"GRRRR!"

"Setsuna –mama is there one after Pluto?" Hotaru looked up with her beguiling violet eyes.

"Yes Hotaru, there is Plutonium."

"What about Saturn?"

"No, There isn't , sorry."

"Shall I destroy this world and make a new one were Saturnium, Jupiterium, Venuson, Marson and Moonium?"

Hotaru offered sweetly.

"NO!" Haruka yelled, eyes wide with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

"ETERNAL SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE UP!" Her henshin pen shone bright purple and then she was surrounded in purple mist. She then ran outside the shrine in her fuku, completely obvilious to the cold.

"We need to stop her!" Michiru bellowed above the sound of screaming people and Rei's crazy grandpa trying to make them calm down.

"ETERNAL PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

"ETERNAL NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE UP"

"ETERNAL URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP"

"ETERNAL MERCURY PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

Soon they were all standing opposite Hotaru in their fukus, freezing cold in the winters icy yellow sun.

"Rei, Minako, Usagi, Makoto… Please help us!" Sailor Mercury pleaded.

"We agree with Hotaru, all planets should be elements!"

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"WAIT! THERE IS SELENIUM!"

"Huh?"Sailor moon turned around to see Ami looking terrified, her cerulean eyes darted from the periodic table to Usagi.

"Selene was the greek goddess of the moon! She was extremely beautiful." Setsuna said knowledgably.

"YAY! I HAVE AN ELEMENT!" Eternal sailor moon jumped up and down gleefully.

"One down." Haruka smiled.

"ETERNAL MARS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

"ETERNAL JUPITER PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

"ETERNAL VENUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

"Oh crap!" groaned Haruka, immediately wishing she had not said anything.

"MARS BURNING MANDALA!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"a orb of aqua energy floated towards the fire, quenching it.

"Good one Neptune."

People gathered around the senshi staring at the fuelled and admittedly petty argument.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" A tall man in a tuxedo and mask appeared amidst the smoke he had just created. "Stop fighting, you must stay together. How else did you fight the pure heart snatchers?"

"But they all have elements in the periodic table! You don't Tuxedo kamen." Venus tried to convince him, only to receive a glare that an adult may give a naughty child.

"It is just an element name"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MOON RAINBOW HEARTACHE!"

"GWAAA!"

"Usagi, you betrayed us!"

"Mars, Venus, Jupiter Sat…" Michiru stopped in her tracks and turned around to see eternal sailor Saturn holding the glistening glaive of silence above her head.

"DEATH, REBORN REVOL…!"

"Hey guys we will have to do our exams all over again you know." Mamoru said.

"Oh Mamo-chan." Usagi snuggled into Mamoru, stroking his back.

"Yeah, and anyway we still have homework on Roman gods." Makoto ventured.

"We need to find love too!" Minako winked flirtatiously at one of the men in the crowd, who blushed beet red. They all ran into the woods nearby to de-transform.


	3. Chapter 3

"ETERNAL URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"

"ETERNAL NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"

"I'll always back you up Haruka."

"Arigatou, Neptune but right now we need to make a roman god called Uranus, I'm jealous that they all get a roman god."

"You do know that you are the guardian of a planet named after the greek god of the skies."

"NOT FAIR! YOU GET A GREEK GOD!" Usagi yelled jealously, her face distorting into a furious mask.

"…." Hotaru thought. She was only 8 what use were elements to her?

"Setsuna-mama." The forest green haired beauty turned around and crouched to Hotaru's height.

"Yes Hotaru"

"Can we go to the time gates and have a tea party please?"

"Any way to get away from this mad shrine!" Setsuna looked relieved Hotaru had asked.

"Did you get cakes?"

"Hai!"

"Yipeee, Setsuna-mama lets go!" with a flick of her garnet rod they were at the delicately carved time gates demurely sipping tea and nibbling on cakes, as if nothing had happened


End file.
